


Fora de alcance

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwaizumi dad, M/M, Oikawa teacher
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Iwaizumi e Oikawa estão obviamente atraídos um pelo outro, mas para Iwaizumi existe um enorme obstáculo: a profissão de Tooru





	Fora de alcance

**Author's Note:**

> Chegando na véspera de natal com fic do OTP se amando ♥ 
> 
> Eu não me canso de falar o quanto eu amo esses dois... me deixa muito leve escrever sobre eles ♥ espero que vocês gostem coloquei todo meu amor nessa fic 
> 
> eh isto boa leitura e espero que gostem

Iwaizumi Hajime tinha quase certeza que Oikawa Tooru era uma espécie de demônio enviado exclusivamente para fazê-lo pagar por todos os seus pecados, ou talvez a intenção real era fazê-lo cometer mais pecados e assim garantir sua passagem só de ida para as profundezas do tártaro.

Ele era submetido quase todos os dias a visão de Oikawa usando jeans apertados que faziam sua bunda parecer irritantemente perfeita. Às vezes ele achava que o desgraçado fazia de propósito, ou era isso ou alguém lá em cima realmente o odiava e estava testando seu autocontrole.

Oikawa era inteligente, engraçado e _muito_ atraente, e também era o professor do seu filho Tobio. Iwaizumi trabalhava como fisioterapeuta no hospital da cidade, e quando ele passava um pouco do horário nas sessões, Oikawa brincava com Tobio até que ele chegasse, e Hajime era extremamente grato por isso.

— Obrigado por cuidar dele hoje de novo — Ele agradeceu, pegando um Tobio meio sonolento do colo de Oikawa.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Iwa-chan — Ele respondeu, usando o apelido que tinha surgido meses atrás quando o moreno foi o ajudante do dia na sala de aula. Oikawa disse que “Iwaizumi” era muito longo e formal. — Eu e Tobio-chan nos divertimos muito. — Oikawa acariciou suavemente os cabelos negros de Tobio, que sorriu para ele. Era em momentos como esse que Iwaizumi tinha que dizer a si mesmo que ele não podia se inclinar e beijá-lo. Ele era o professor do seu filho e isso seria estranho.

Oikawa estava fora de seu alcance.

*

— E então, você vai me ajudar a preparar a festa de natal das crianças? — Oikawa perguntou quando Iwaizumi foi buscar Tobio, balançando a folha de inscrição de voluntários em seu rosto, com seus olhos chocolate brilhando e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes em expectativa. Iwaizumi teve que se esforçar para se concentrar, ele tinha que dizer não, passar mais tempo com Oikawa só iria complicar mais as coisas.

— Por favor, Iwa-chan. — Implorou. — Eu preciso de você.

— Tudo bem — Ele se ouviu dizer. _Droga._

Oikawa sorriu triunfante ao lhe entregar a folha de inscrição. Iwaizumi escreveu seu nome, deixando também seu número, só para facilitar o contato caso Oikawa precise de algo, só isso.

— O que você precisa que eu faça?

— Principalmente ajudar com a decoração, mas nós também podemos fazer cookies e muffins.

— Você sabe cozinhar? — Iwaizumi perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas grossas, não muito convencido.

— Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que eu sei fazer — Oikawa disse, se aproximando com um sorriso confiante e sugestivo. Era esse tipo de coisa que fazia o coração e a determinação de Iwaizumi falhar. Ele queria tanto beijá-lo.

— Papai, estou pronto. — Tobio apareceu entre eles, depois de guardar seu material na mochila.

— Ei, pequeno, você se divertiu hoje? — Iwaizumi perguntou, sacudindo seus cabelos.

— Aham, o Oikawa-sensei nos ensinou sobre o espaço e aliens — Ele contou animadamente.

— Oh, é mesmo? Que legal! — Ele sorriu para o entusiasmo do filho e se aproximou mais de Oikawa, chegando perto de sua orelha — Se meu filho virar um nerd obcecado por Star Wars a culpa será toda sua. — Acusou.

— Iwa-chan, meu trabalho é ensinar o essencial para as crianças! O que pode ser mais essencial que Star Wars? — Ele respondeu, defensivamente e Iwaizumi revirou os olhos. Às vezes Oikawa tinha tanta maturidade quanto seu filho.

— Você já está saindo? Eu posso te dar uma carona — Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Huh? Oh, sim! Eu adoraria. — Oikawa respondeu animadamente.

Enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, escutando as histórias de Tobio sobre seu amigo Hinata, as costas da mão de Oikawa roçaram as suas e ele tentou ignorar a onda de calor que atravessou seu corpo. 

_“Fora de alcance”_ Ele repetiu com firmeza para si mesmo como um mantra até eles chegarem no carro.  

*

— Você quer que eu seja o _Papai Noel_? — Iwaizumi repetiu perplexo, ainda não acreditando no que Oikawa havia acabado de lhe pedir.

— Shhhh — Oikawa o puxou para o canto e lançou um olhar furtivo para onde as crianças estavam, checando se elas tinham escutado algo. — Você não precisa ser o Papai Noel, só precisa se vestir como ele.

— É a mesma coisa. — Iwaizumi murmurou.

— Iwa-chan, por favor — Ele implorou — Tenho certeza que vermelho vai realçar a cor dos seus lindos olhos.  — Iwaizumi se amaldiçoou por sentir seu coração palpitar com isso.

— Mesmo se eu fosse aceitar, eu precisaria de uma fantasia.

— Eu tenho uma — Ele respondeu imediatamente. — É muito larga para mim, mas aposto que serviria perfeitamente em você.

— Eu sou mais magro do que pareço — Tentou escapar.

— Sério? — Oikawa perguntou duvidosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas perfeitas. Seu olhar percorreu todo o corpo do outro, analisando a extensão de seus músculos. Iwaizumi limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente quando o olhar do outro demorou demais em seus bíceps, ele esperava que seu rosto não estivesse tão vermelho quanto ele achava que estava. Oikawa piscou recobrando o foco, desviando o olhar.

— Você pode pelo menos experimentar? Por favor? — Implorou mais uma vez.

Iwaizumi queria dizer não. Ele disse a si mesmo que olharia naqueles olhos tão ridiculamente marrons e diria não.

— Tudo bem — Foi o que ele acabou dizendo.

*

Definitivamente não era um encontro.

Ele iria até o apartamento de Oikawa para experimentar a roupa de Papai Noel, só isso. Eles também iriam assar os cookies e muffins para a festa, então era só uma reunião entre pai e professor. Eles ficariam sozinhos juntos, mas isso com certeza não significava nada.

_Não é um encontro._

Ele sentiu seu celular vibrar com uma mensagem:

**Shittykawa:** Eu vou pedir pizza, qual sabor você gosta?

Tudo bem, eles iam jantar juntos. E daí? Pais e professores provavelmente fazem isso o tempo todo, não significa que é um encontro.

— O que foi, papai? Você parece estranho — Tobio perguntou, o rostinho demonstrando preocupação — Você ´tá doente?

— Sim, ele está apaixonado — Suga riu. Iwaizumi o tinha chamado para cuidar de Tobio enquanto ele estivesse fora, mas já estava se arrependendo. Ele lançou um olhar repreensivo para Suga enquanto Tobio subia em seu colo e colocava cuidadosamente a mão em sua testa para checar a temperatura.

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupe — Assegurou, apertando levemente a ponta do nariz de Tobio — Prometa dar muito trabalho pro Tio Suga está noite.

— Hey! — Suga protestou

— Eu prometo! — Tobio garantiu, descendo de seu colo e correndo pela casa.

— Oh, céus! — Suga gemeu. — Vá logo para seu encontro antes que eu me arrependa.

— Não é um encontro — Ele protestou, enquanto pegava o casaco para sair.

— É claro que não é.

*

— Hey — Oikawa disse quando abriu a porta. Ele estava vestindo um avental com estampa de aliens e coberto de farinha — Entre e sinta-se à vontade.

— Huh, obrigado — Iwaizumi respondeu ao entrar. O apartamento de Oikawa parecia agradável e aconchegante. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras cheias de livros, almofadas estampadas com os personagens de Star Wars no sofá e um console de videogame perto da TV. — Gostei da decoração — Ele falou, apontando para um Darth Vader vestido com roupas natalinas iguais as das personagens do filme Mean Girls.

— Isso foi presente do Kuroo e do Bokuto. — O tom de rosa sedutor apareceu nas maçãs do rosto de Oikawa e Iwaizumi não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

— Você é mesmo um nerd obcecado por Star Wars — Brincou.

Oikawa mostrou língua em resposta, liderando o caminho até o quarto. Iwaizumi quase não teve tempo para ficar nervoso por estar no quarto do outro, pois Oikawa logo balançou a fantasia e entregou para ele.

— Meu pai costumava usar isso, mas ficou pequena demais para ele e eu a trouxe para cá quando me mudei.

— Eu te odeio por me fazer usar isso — Iwaizumi resmungou, enquanto começava a desabotoar sua camisa.

— Huh, E-Eu vou estar na... cozinha, enquanto você experimenta. — Ele gaguejou ao sair, quase esbarrando no batente da porta, mas o moreno fingiu não notar.

Quando Iwaizumi saiu devidamente — se é que essa palavra se aplicava ao caso — vestido, Oikawa não conseguiu evitar gargalhar alto.

— Cale a boca ou eu vou chutar você — Resmungou envergonhado. — Foi você que me fez vestir isso.

Como Oikawa imaginou, serviu perfeitamente na cintura, mas as calças ficaram alguns centímetros mais curtas e a parte de cima estava muito apertada.

— Eu acho que subestimei seus músculos — Oikawa disse, olhando para o tecido agarrado aos bíceps do moreno.

Eles ouviram a campainha tocar, o que salvou Iwaizumi do embaraço dando-lhe a oportunidade de fugir de volta para o quarto enquanto o outro atendia a porta.

— A pizza chegou — Oikawa gritou da cozinha.

*

Eles estavam tomando cerveja, coisa que tecnicamente eles não deveriam estar fazendo se queriam manter aquilo na zona de “reunião de pai e professor”, mas Iwaizumi precisava de algo mais forte que refrigerante para o distrair do fato de estar sozinho com Oikawa.

Estar sozinho com o professor do seu filho em uma situação tão casual deveria ser estranho, mas não era. Alguma coisa em Oikawa o fazia se sentir estranhamente confortável e parecia tudo perfeitamente natural; como se todos os olhares, conversas, brincadeiras e toques casuais ao longo dos meses os tivessem levado diretamente até aquele momento.

Oikawa roubou o ultimo pedaço de pizza de Iwaizumi e lhe contou histórias sobre como ele e a irmã ficavam acordados até tarde perto da lareira esperando o Papai Noel chegar. Iwaizumi se perguntou se a irmã de Oikawa se parecia com ele. Ele era filho único então achou divertido ouvir as histórias de Oikawa com sua irmã e seu sobrinho.

— Acho que é o que eu mais sinto falta depois de ter me mudado para cá — Ele disse, após contar mais uma história —, passar o natal com eles.

— O natal é sempre melhor quando compartilhado com alguém — Declarou docemente, olhando nos olhos chocolate do outro.

Oikawa concordou com a cabeça, seu pé roçou o de Iwaizumi debaixo da mesa, que tentou não pensar muito se aquilo era proposital ou não.

A parte ruim de estar sozinho com Oikawa em seu apartamento era que ficava insuportavelmente fácil esquecer que ele era professor do seu filho. Naquele momento, Oikawa só era um cara incrivelmente atraente e interessante que estava sentando tão próximo que era quase doloroso se forçar a não se inclinar para frente e beijá-lo.

Eles estavam de volta a cozinha, assando a última leva de cookies. Seus ombros se tocavam casualmente enquanto preparavam a massa, Oikawa se esgueirava por ele roubando as gotas de chocolate. Iwaizumi o repreendia dando uma leve cotovelada, mas o outro apenas ria e roubava mais chocolate.

— Pare de comer tanto chocolate, você vai ter diabetes. — Iwaizumi o repreendeu mais uma vez.

— Iwa-chan, você é a minha mãe? — Brincou, sorrindo para ele.

Iwaizumi abriu a boca para resmungar, mas o toque do seu celular o interrompeu.

— Provavelmente é o Tobio — Ele informou, olhando para os lados procurando por algo para limpar as mãos sujas de massa.

— Eu pego — Oikawa ofereceu, e ele não tinha ideia de como as mãos dele estavam mais limpas que as suas.

Oikawa se aproximou e deslizou a mão no bolso de trás para pegar o celular. Iwaizumi parou de respirar e só voltou quando o outro tirou o celular de lá e apertou o alto-falante.

— Alô? — Ele perguntou, seus olhos vagueando entre o celular e Oikawa, que não se afastou.

— Papai! — Tobio respondeu alegremente.

— Oi, campeão. Você já não deveria estar dormindo?

— Sim, o tio Suga vai me contar uma história antes de dormir.

— Oh, é mesmo? Qual? — Iwaizumi perguntou, entrando no entusiasmo do filho.

— Ainda não escolhemos. — Contou — Você está se divertindo na casa do Oikawa-sensei?

— Huh, sim — Ele respondeu, desviando o olhar do rosto que o observava atentamente.

— Você ainda está se sentindo apaixonado?

O pânico o atingiu com tudo, ele olhou para o celular em estado de choque sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra.

— Eu perguntei ao tio Suga e ele disse que a única cura é um beijo — Ele continuou — Você sabia disso? Você vai beijar o Oikawa-sensei, papai?

O rosto de Oikawa estava tão vermelho quanto o de Iwaizumi. Ele pigarreou tentando se recompor e rezou para que Deus abrisse um buraco sob os seus pés.

—  Oikawa-sensei é seu professor, Tobio, não acho que seria uma boa ideia o papai beijá-lo.

— Por quê? Eu não vou ficar bravo, eu gosto do Oikawa-sensei. — Ele respondeu com naturalidade. — Tio Suga disse que você também gosta dele. — Iwaizumi queria correr até sua casa e sufocar aquele demônio que chamavam de Suga com um travesseiro.

— Eu acho que já é hora de dormir, ok?

— Ok, fala pro sensei que eu disse oi.

— Ok, eu vou falar. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, papai.

Oikawa bloqueou o celular e o deixou sobre o balcão.

— Então... — Oikawa começou quebrando o silêncio. Iwaizumi só queria desaparecer dali. — Você gosta de mim?

— Suga é demônio que fica enchendo a cabeça do Tobio com besteiras, não ligue para ele — Resmungou.

— Oh, é mesmo? Bem, isso é péssimo. — Oikawa respondeu, um pouco desanimado. Iwaizumi se obrigou a olhar para ele. Oikawa ainda estava corado.

— Péssimo?

— Bem, sim, huh — Oikawa coçou timidamente a parte de trás de seu pescoço. — Eu não convido todos os pais voluntários para o meu apartamento, pra ser sincero, você foi o único. — Iwaizumi sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota com a declaração. Era ridículo ele ter reações tão adolescentes quando estava com Oikawa.

— Oikawa, você é professor do meu filho — Ele sussurrou. Tobio havia dito que estava tudo bem, ele realmente não parecia incomodado com a ideia. Ele podia realmente fazer aquilo?

— Tobio-chan não parece se opor, e não há nenhuma regra na escola que impeça, eu verifiquei — Oikawa afirmou, se aproximando mais do corpo do outro.

— Verificou, hein? Você deve gostar mesmo de mim — Iwaizumi disse, levando a mão até o rosto de Oikawa para tocar o seu lábio inferior com a ponta dos dedos.

— Segundo seu filho, eu não sou o único — Ele murmurou, soprando o hálito quente na ponta dos dedos de Hajime.

— Não, você não é. — Iwaizumi confirmou, e antes que Oikawa pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele o puxou para um beijo, o prendendo contra o balcão e finalmente cedendo aos seus desejos. Assim que Oikawa saiu do estado de surpresa, ele levou as mãos até a nuca de Iwaizumi e correspondeu o beijo, abrindo a boca e dando passagem para a língua quente do outro. Iwaizumi nunca foi fã de doces, mas Oikawa tinha gosto de chocolate e ele achou que aquele era o melhor sabor do mundo.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto e há quanto tempo eu queria isso — Oikawa sorriu, pescando o lábio inferior de Iwaizumi.

— Oh, acredite, eu tenho uma ideia. — Iwaizumi disse, deslizando a mão esquerda pela curva da cintura de Oikawa.

— Parece que o Papai Noel finalmente veio me visitar, preciso contar para a minha irmã, ela vai morrer de inveja. Bem, não foi assim que eu imaginei que seria, porém não estou reclamando.

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos para Oikawa antes de puxá-lo para mais perto, fisgando seus lábios que agora definitivamente estavam ao seu alcance.

**Author's Note:**

> amém Tobio-chan com 0 filtro e sendo cupido IwaOi 
> 
> espero que tenham curtido e FELIZ NATAL ♥


End file.
